Suicide
by Leaffeather2
Summary: I was planning to make it longer but I couldn't think of anything. T for character death. One-shot.


**We were learning about suicide in class and I thought about this. Italics=thinking.**

* * *

**Wally's pov:**

Today in class we were learning about suicide I didn't think that I would need to know about because Megan is always cheerful, Robin is Robin he's really happy, Superboy well has Megan he wouldn't want to die, Kaldur knows better than killing himself, Roy seems happy going solo, that brings me to Artemis I don't know much about her except that she replaced Roy and is way to secretive I can't figure her out so all I do is try to get her to quit the team by rejecting her.

"And some causes of depression are physical or sexual abuse, a death of someone close, a broken up family, and being rejected by family or peers." Each of those subjects brought up something that happened to Artemis. _Her dad used to physically abuse her, her mom died a month ago, and I made her feel unwanted._

"Mr. Johnson what if someone has been through all of those possible causes and you're not sure if they are depressed?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Well he or she may be depressed I can't say 100% and I am going to start talking about signs that someone is depressed and/or thinking about suicide." My teacher said. I started to listen as he explained the signs of someone being depressed. "They may be interested in the topic of death, be giving away valued items, saying stuff like 'I'm not needed anymore', and pushing themselves away from family and friends." _Artemis has been talking about death; she gave her mom's cook book to Megan, two days ago when I complained that she let Sportsmaster get away she said that she'll be dead soon enough, and she refuses to do anything with anyone_.

The bell rang and people started to file out of class. "Wally, can we talk after school?" Mr. Johnson asked. I nodded my head and continued the day.

After school I met Mr. Johnson in his classroom. "Wally you seemed very interested in our lesson today." Mr. Johnson pointed out. "Is something wrong with a friend? You can tell me and I can offer advice."

"Well my friend's mom died a couple months ago and her dad used to be abusive, and she was being bullied in school. Her dad already went to jail and the bullies got suspended already. And she has been going through all of the signs of depression or suicide and I'm just worried about her." I explained.

"Wally by the sound of it she may be thinking about suicide and it is best to support her, take her to a counseling person, or just tell her you know that she is having thought about suicide and urge her to confess." Mr. Johnson explained. "Also If she suddenly seems happy that may be because she made up her mind of killing herself, so look out for that."

"Thanks Mr. Johnson." I said and I headed to the cave.

* * *

"**Recognized Kid Flash, B0-3.**" I sped to the kitchen as usual and passed Artemis and Kaldur. I grabbed Me'ggan's leftovers from last night and stuffed it in the microwave.

"Artemis I don't believe it is right for you to give me one of your favored books." Kaldur said.

"Its fine Kaldur I don't need it anymore." Artemis argued shoving the book back at him. Kaldur had a suspicious look in his eyes, but took the book anyway. The microwave beeped, but I didn't take my eyes off the down archer. "Unless you're going to eat that food you can give it to Wolf." She pointed out with a smirk. I looked in her eyes and all I could see was dull, empty, and dark in her eyes. My stomach let out a big growl and I realized that I was really hungry and grabbed the food and stuffed a lot in my mouth.

"Nope the food's all mine." I said through a mouthful of food. The archer rolled her eye and spun to her room. I grabbed her arm after I saw something. I pulled the back of shirt down a little to show part of a large scar. "What's this?" I asked. Artemis saw what I was referring to and pulled away.

"I-I slipped in the bathroom and cut my back." She lied. Normally Artemis could lie easily, but the past few weeks her lies have become more obvious. Before I could say or do anything Artemis ran to her room.

"Hey Rob." I called to the little bird as I saw him walk through the room.

"Yeah KF?" He asked momentarily stopping.

"I think Artemis is going to commit suicide." Robin looked at me with wide eyes and I told him what my teacher told me and what I was thinking during class.

"I think you're right." Robin whispered. Since most of his words were choked up in his throat.

"No dude you're supposed to tell me I'm wrong, that I don't know Artemis and she won't do this, that Artemis is always like this, or it's only a phrase." I moaned like I had a headache and rand my hands in my hair.

"Last time I checked you and Roy wanted Artemis gone and now you want her to not commit suicide?" Robin pointed out. I took a deep breath.

"I know, but Robin I-I think I'm love with Artemis." I admitted. "What will we do to stop her? She won't admit her feelings so that makes it ten times harder." I wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Robin said.

* * *

It's Saturday and I need to try to convince Artemis not to kill herself without letting her know I know. But first we have an unexpected visitor that might make this a lot harder. "**Recognized Red Arrow, B0-6.**" Roy walked in as we all filed in the kitchen where a good aroma was coming from. Roy followed as we were met by Artemis who was making pancakes.

"Morning." She chirped like Me'ggan and **not **Artemis. Artemis set down a plated of pancakes and everyone looked at it with their mouths watering. _If she suddenly seems happy that may be because she made up her mind of killing herself, so look out for that._ I remembered my teacher's warning and shot Robin a look that he returned with a small nod. "I'm going to hang out at the beach today I all ready ate." Artemis said as she started to walk to the garage.

"How do you know the replacement didn't poison the food?" Roy scoffed. Me'ggan frowned at Roy and sat down to eat. I snuck out of the room and to the beach where I couldn't find Artemis. I frowned at the sea and felt a pebble hit my head. I looked at the top of the mountain to see Artemis at the top. _Oh no._ I sped up the mountain in time to see Artemis at the edge of the mountain and looking down in the water.

"Artemis!" I called out. Artemis spun around and the sunlight hit her just right to make her look like she was glowing like a goddess. "You can't die."

"Yes I can. I have to my mom died, I keep getting pushed around in school, you and Roy obviously want me gone, and I can't stand to be beaten by my dad again." Artemis started to cry and her words were starting to sound chocked.

"Your dad's beating you **again**?" I realized. Artemis brushed it off and mumbled about why I should care. "Artemis you're beautiful, smart, athletic, and just plain amazing. You're Artemis we can always arrest your father, we can help you get over your mom's death, we can even get the kids at school to stop picking on you, but we can't help you if you won't let us." Artemis turned her back at me and I was walking forward while I was talking so I was like four inches away from her. "Artemis." I whispered. Artemis turned around so I could see her gray eyes that were filled with tears. "We care about you. I care about you." With that being said I leant forward and closed the couple of inches in between us. It was like fireworks, explosions, and just pure amazing. That day Artemis was still alive.

* * *

**Five years later**

I screamed in agony as Artemis looked down into the water from the top of Mount Justice just like five years ago today. I was stuck in the speed force and I couldn't get out and Artemis is about to jump.

"I love you Wally." I heard her whisper. Artemis squeezed her eyes shut and a tear fell down her face. Time slowed and Artemis jumped, she plummeted down to the ocean and I wished that I could stop gravity more than anything now, but I couldn't. I watched Artemis' body fall until it dropped in the ocean. She was gone, in heaven. I was stuck forever in the speed force, but I could feel the archer's presences. I felt familiar arms wrap around me and heard my name being called by the one woman I loved. Artemis.


End file.
